


You Are Not Alone

by alchemicals



Series: 2018 February Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hermione comforts her, Insomnia, Pansy can't sleep, and her fingers, with her tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicals/pseuds/alchemicals
Summary: Pansy Parkinson's never been a fan of the nighttime, especially on the anniversary of the day she offered to give Potter up to the Dark Lord. Still, her wife is being very accommodating, and Pansy decides she doesn't need sleep, in favour of other activities.-Feb Fic Day~2





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 humans! I'm excited because after this one there's a Narcissa/Lucius ficlet that I can't wait to write! Plus, I love Pansmione so...
> 
> Prompt: Character B can't sleep.

Hermione woke up to the familiar sounds of her wife crying, and so did not need to check the calendar to know that today was the one day her Slytherin wife could not bear to think of herself. She had done that quite readily enough when she had offered to just shove Harry to Voldemort and let him deal with it. Of course, when Pansy had first approached Hermione, she had been sceptical to believe the woman was anything more than a fashion loving Slytherin who was trying to get something from her, but her breakup with Ron had been messy, and she had needed someone to confide in that wasn't Harry. 

And then one thing led to another and, suddenly, Parkinson became Pansy and Hermione found herself falling in a desperate, heedless sense of love. She felt gratified in knowing Pansy was just as overwhelmed as she was. Now, though, Pansy needed something more than just soothing words. Those had started to stop working in the last few years, and Hermione was running out of ideas.

She reached for the bedside lamp and turned it on, before finding her glasses and shoving them on as the room was bathed in light. Their soft bed creaked as Pansy stood abruptly, muttering sniffled apologies as she blew into a handkerchief. Hermione sighed and watched her wife through a curtain of hair. Pansy was sleek, with short black hair cut into a bob and dark eyes that normally held such cleverness that Hermione couldn't help but feel outsmarted at times. Pansy liked to wear a soft black bralette to bed, as well as thin cotton shorts. Hermione preferred to be naked, as the thought of clothing in bed made her skin crawl.

"Go back to sleep, I'm alright," Pansy muttered pitifully on the other side of the room. "Seriously, I'm 26. It's been 10 literal fucking years, I should be over this by now."

Hermione scoffed to herself and resigned herself to getting out of their soft, downy bed. The floor was covered with a plush white rug, anyway, so her feet wouldn't get cold.

She circled bare arms around Pansy and tucked her chin into the crook of the pale girl's neck. Pansy seemed to be holding her breath, enraptured by the picture of them in the mirror on the wall. Hermione's dark skin and curls contrasted Pansy's light skin and dark, straight hair, and Hermione couldn't help but think they looked beautiful together.

"Pansy, hun, breathe," Hermione whispered calmly into Pansy's ear, but it was clear that the other witch couldn't relax. She closed her eyes though, and Hermione giggled at the way her wife rubbed against her, as though starved with lust. "Relax, and stop trying to grind me like a 16-year-old."

Her wife just grumbled to herself and spun around, tears still glistening in the corners of her eyes. Pansy pursed her lips, and fell intoHermione'ss arms once more, heaving ragged sobs against her chest. Hermione gripped on tightly, overcome by sadness and love so strong they threatened to knock her over.

And so Hemrione - ever the brilliant scholar - did what she had thought of doing but had always ruled out. She lit the candles strewn across teh room with a twirl of her fingers, and used Pansy's body to slide down to the ground until her mouth was level wit Pansy's stomach. She pressed a kiss to the belly button, and Pansy hissed out a curse. Hermione trailed light touches along the expanses of flesh, drawn to Pansy like a moth to flame.

Ansd she so very much loved it, so much so that she ached with the need to taste Pansy, to take hold of her and show her that no matter what she feels on this day, there was someone around that would always love her. And so Hermione did it, she lapped and mouthed and sucked until Pansy gripped her curls and rutted her whole heat across Hermione's chin, moaning wantonly, head thrown back, mouth open wide.

Afterwards, Hermione tucked her into bed and they rested there, peaceful at last.


End file.
